These years, a remote control system using an electronic lock is mounted in a vehicle. This remote control system locks and/or unlocks a door of a vehicle in a non-contact manner, by performing wireless communication between a control unit mounted in the vehicle, and an electronic lock which a user carries. An electronic lock is carried outside a vehicle by a user, and therefore needs be water-proof and dust-proof to prevent the inner electronic circuitry from failing. In addition, considering an emergency case where the electronic circuitry inside an electronic lock cannot perform wireless communication, providing in an electronic lock a mechanical lock for locking and/or unlocking a door of a vehicle mechanically, is being studied (see, for example, patent literature 1).
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic lock provided with a mechanical lock. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic lock has mobile device 1 and mechanical lock 100. Mobile device 1 is covered by upper case 10 and lower case 20, and insertion section 21 is formed in lower case 20. Mechanical lock 100 is comprised of holding section 101 and bar-shaped section 102. This bar-shaped section 102 is inserted in insertion section 21 in a removable fashion. Given the requirement to make the electronic circuitry inside mobile device 1 water-proof and dust-proof, the shape of insertion section 21 needs to be formed a saclike shape inside mobile device 1.
FIG. 2A illustrates the first step of a conventional molding method of forming insertion section 21 shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2B illustrates a second step of a conventional molding method of forming insertion section 21 shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2C illustrates a third step of a conventional molding method of forming insertion section 21 shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 2, the direction from the left to the right in the drawing is the direction of insertion of mechanical lock 100 into mobile device 1.
First, as shown in FIG. 2A, first metallic mold 201, second metallic mold 202 and third metallic mold 203 are fitted together so as to form space 204 for pouring in resin. Here, although not illustrated, an opening for pouring resin in space 204 is formed in a left part of second metallic mold 202 in contact with third metallic mold 203 in the drawing. Third metallic mold 203 is comprised of base section 203a that fits together with first metallic mold 201 and second metallic mold 202, and projecting section 203b that extends from base section 203a to the right in this drawing in a pointing shape.
The shape of this projecting section 203b is approximately the same as the shape of bar-shaped section 102 of mechanical lock 100, and is long along the insertion direction and thin. By this means, when resin is poured in space 204, the resin flows in the lower part of space 204 in the drawing, toward the right in the drawing, which is the direction of insertion of mechanical lock 100. Then, when the resin reaches the right end of space 204 in the drawing, the resin then flows upward in space 204, and, upon reaching the front end, flows toward the left in the drawing, which is the direction of removal of mechanical lock 100. The upward molding pressure produced by the flow of resin in space 204, applies to the front end of projecting section 203b. To prevent the front end of this projecting section 203b from shaking, press pin 205 presses against projecting section 203b from above.
Next, as shown in FIG. 2B, before resin 206 poured in the configuration of FIG. 2A solidifies completely, press pin 205 is pulled out up to the inner wall surface of first metallic mold 201 using a special cylinder, while maintaining first metallic mold 201 and second metallic mold 202 closed. Then, in the part of first metallic mold 201 from which press pin 205 has been pulled out, resin is poured again. Finally, as shown in FIG. 2C, first metallic mold 201, second metallic mold 202 and third metallic mold 203 are taken apart, and insertion section 21 comprised of frame body 208 and opening section 209 is formed.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-25145